


Until I See You Again

by klepto_maniac0



Series: Heroes All [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Silly, Smut, Sort Of, misuse of office equipment, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klepto_maniac0/pseuds/klepto_maniac0
Summary: Seifer and Quistis won't be seeing each other for a while, so they make the most of every moment. Literally.





	Until I See You Again

 During the Battle of the Gardens, one thing that had prevented a lot of casualties was Seifer strong-arming everyone into pooling their para-magic into a massive common store and then distributing the spells based on need, instead of the usual method of ‘use what you have and hope the enemy has something good’. Even after the Battle, the stores were still in use even though a fair number of SeeDs grumbled at giving up ‘their’ magic to people who’d never bled for it. But in the long run it made more sense to have magic available for everyone to use, especially if a mission needed a rare spell or lots of a common one. To keep misuse to a minimum, team leaders for each mission went and drew for their entire teams from the storage facility in the basement, which was a plain bare metal room with two consoles for people to draw magic from, neither one facing each other. One day when Seifer went to Stores, he found he was not the only one coming to draw magic. Two SeeDs were already drawing and as Seifer stood and waited his turn, a tap of footsteps made him glance over his shoulder and see two more people coming in. One of them was an instructor in a tweed suit, older than Seifer but not by much; a civilian specialist, probably. The other was Quistis, who was also carrying a mission file and obviously here for work.

 

“And that’s why I have to teach Scan theory today and draw the full 99,” said the instructor to Quistis, in such a familiar tone that Seifer realized they must have been friendly when she’d had her license. Automatically he sized the man up, ruthlessly noticing his height (shorter than Seifer), his build (smaller than Seifer’s), his face (kind of ratlike, but clearly bright and intelligent), and most importantly how he was leaning close to Quistis, the _fuck_. Seifer knew his reaction was completely unreasonable since they were keeping things casual, but  it was hard to to deny the possessive fury that flared in him at the idea of anyone else being close to Quistis. Unconsciously Seifer gripped the file folder tighter, but remembered not to glare. He turned away instead, pretending not to pay attention to them while shamelessly eavesdropping at the same time.

 

“You’re going to be stuck here forever,” said Quistis with a chuckle, making the instructor sigh: in general, the more spells, the more time it took to pull them out. Now if one had a GF, one could make the process nearly instantaneous, but everyone leery of losing memories did things the long and slow way. “On the other hand, you could be supervising potion decoction with Dr. Kadowaki. There’s always someone who decides to drink something they shouldn’t… Seifer.”

 

“What?” Seifer glanced over his shoulder and saw Quistis smirking at him. His eyes narrowed. “Are you talking to me?”

 

“I certainly am,” said Quistis, eyes twinkling. "I seem to recall a certain cadet who burped bubbles for a week because—”

 

“Oh shut up,” said Seifer with a scowl. “It’s hardly the stupidest thing I did as a kid. And I lived, so there.”

 

The instructor chuckled, which annoyed Seifer even more. Then the man’s voice pitched up with hope. “Do you need to draw a lot? Because I really just need to get the Scans and since SeeD has priority…”

 

“No, go right ahead,” said Quistis, inclining her head as one of the SeeDs finished their withdrawal—apparently they’d just needed a few things. “I don’t deploy until 0600.”

 

“Thank you!” The Instructor took the empty terminal and pressed his hands to the scanners on either side of it, which would first take his prints and then feed the magic into him as per his mental commands. Meanwhile the other SeeD was still drawing and Seifer caught sight of a handwritten list of needed magic. A rather long handwritten list, though he couldn’t see the specifics. Apparently they were going on something difficult or tedious. Or both.

 

The terminals were angled into the corners but had their users’ backs mostly to the door, and now that nobody had eyes on him and Quistis, Seifer looked at her sidelong. She was dressed casually today; a long-sleeved cowlneck sweater, a pencil skirt that went to her knees, and boots. It was similar enough to her normal look to be professional, but gray suited her just as nicely as coral pink did and gave her a certain iciness that warmed Seifer’s veins since he knew it was a lie. Quistis glanced back up at him, her look nevertheless cool. 

 

“Long mission ahead?” She asked casually. 

 

“10 days, give or take, and then a 7 after my break,” said Seifer, gesturing slightly with his folder. “You?”

 

“3, 7, and 5.”

 

Seifer nodded, silently calculating the time and scowling a bit when he realized their breaks wouldn’t match up. It wasn’t that he constantly pined for Quistis’s attention or presence, but he did like to see her  and just knowing that they were definitely not going to be having sex for at least the next twenty days made him annoyed. He saw Quistis look just a bit dismayed too, though it came across in just the slightest of wrinkled brows and narrowed eyes. Her beautifully full lips pursed in some kind of thought.

 

Then Quistis smiled a little, and to Seifer's immense shock and delight, she pulled the neckline of her shirt down. He’d thought the cowlneck top was modest, but the body-conscious material stretched enough that Seifer could see all the way down her shirt and how she was wearing something a lot nicer than her usual white sports bra. Orange and pink flowers that practically exploded against green leaves and her own pale skin lay just over the peaks of her breasts, maddening in what they did not expose. It was one of the prettiest, girliest, fanciest things Seifer had ever seen Quistis wear, and he couldn’t help but wonder when exactly she had put that on. With a flush of heat that seemed like it would ignite his hair, Seifer realized that Quistis had never worn lingerie in front of him before.

 

She wasn’t wearing it for someone else, was she? After all, there was no reason to think they’d see each other today, right?

 

No, he was being paranoid. Quistis didn’t have it in her to fuck multiple people at the same time, if nothing else because she was too goddamn busy. All the Rank A’s were. Seifer would never admit it, but in the time before he and Quistis had started fooling around, Almasine fangirls would occasionally throw themselves at him and he would always decline because they always approached him as soon as he came back and wanted to sleep. And if they tried again the next day, he’d be so irritated at the memory of them getting between him and his bed that he’d write them off. 

 

Now, some had been lucky, but they also hadn’t offered nearly the insane, addictive rush that Seifer got out of screwing with Quistis because getting together with a fangirl was easy. Making Quistis get naked, get under him, and/or get on her knees was a delightful challenge every time. And he didn’t think for one second that lingerie meant she was cutting him any slack. Especially when Quistis looked ahead, keeping an eye on the SeeD and the instructor still at the consoles, and used her other hand to palm him through the front of his pants. Hell yes.

 

Seifer didn’t bother trying to hide her hand with his files; she’d move quick enough if it seemed someone might turn around and he wanted to watch as she lightly caressed and stroked him to aching. She had a way of touching him with just her fingertips that made him strain for more and even though her touch was soft, it wasn’t hesitant. It was like the way a cat brushed itself up against something, a way signaling ‘all mine’ to anyone who knew what to look for. Seifer licked his lips as he eyed the view she was still giving him down her shirt. Could he touch her without being obvious? Would she even let him try?

 

Without warning the instructor leaned back with a sigh, rubbing his hands, and Quistis dropped hers to her sides, the loose cowl of her shirt draping to look proper again. Now Seifer adjusted his stance, letting his coat and the shadows in the semi-dark room do most of the work for him and pretending all was normal.

 

“All yours,” said the instructor, giving Quistis a little smile and a wave. “Thanks.”

 

“No trouble. I hope everyone picks it up quick.”

 

The instructor laughed in good-natured disbelief and left. Quistis walked over to the terminal and looked at him significantly, making Seifer smirk as he went up to the machine too. He had an idea of what she was thinking about and it made him want to groan. He loved it when she was bad!

 

“If you read my list out to me, it’ll go faster,” said Quistis, her eyes gleaming.

 

“Sure,” said Seifer as Quistis set a piece of paper down on the para-magic storage console. Her handwriting could have been a typeface but It took Seifer a moment to actually read the list because Quistis was sliding her hand down the front of his pants again, going with confidence for exactly what she wanted with the other SeeD less than ten feet away. Shit! Seifer held his breath against a low gasp of pleasure and felt like his chest was going to implode from the sucking pressure of keeping silent. On that front, anyway.

 

“Start, please.”

 

Oh shit. “Uhh… 96 Scan.”

 

Quistis put her free hand on the terminal, making the floating screen above it scroll as she sent it the pertinent mental commands and brought up the list of stored magic. A second later the scanner under her palm turned from blue to green, signaling the transfer of spells. Normally people had to concentrate their entire selves on pulling magic, but Quistis and Seifer and all the rest of their Rank A friends had drawn magic so often during the course of their adventure that they could practically do it in their sleep. Which was how Quistis was able to start stroking him while perfectly drawing the rest of the spells. Seifer leaned over the console to give her a little more space to work with and concentrated on not making noise. He had the feeling that once Quistis was done drawing her spells, she’d stop messing with him and so he counted down the oh-so-pleasurable time in the number of spells funneling into Quistis’s mind.

 

_“89, 88, 87, oh fuck she’s got such a good grip! Uhhh… 72, 71, 70, I can’t think when she goes so slow like that, shit… 61, 60, 59, think about chocobos or something…”_

 

In the end Seifer had to shut his eyes and concentrate just on his breathing and holding still so he wouldn’t start thrusting into her hand. Person behind them or not, he was getting very close and knew exactly what he needed to get off. Then the delicious pressure stopped, making Seifer almost groan aloud in knowing frustration.

 

“That’s all of them,” Quistis practically purred. “Next, please.”

 

“60 Protect.” And he held his breath again as she started back up again. But even that short break was enough to let him catch his breath and get the pleasure to subside, just enough that she could bring him to the edge one more time… And break it off again. Oh, this _bitch_.

 

“Next?”

 

“60 Shell.”

 

“And next?”

 

“60... Haste.”

 

“And next…?”

 

By now Seifer was shaking, almost panting from the effort of not making a noise and not pinning Quistis to the console and making her finish the job one way or another. He’d never had much patience for edging when he was on the receiving end, but they still weren’t alone. The SeeD behind them was taking her damn time getting all her spells too, probably for a long mission like theirs. Seifer was sorely tempted to kick her out, but was so wrought up that even the idea of separating from Quistis for one second seemed unbearable.

 

“That’s it for you,” he gritted out, and Quistis made a little humming noise.

 

“Then we’ll switch, unless you want to draw alone…?”

 

He glared at her like he could set her on fire and Quistis just smiled back, full of a serene devilry he wanted to pound out of her. But when she lifted her hand from the scanner, he put his palm where hers had been and nearly groaned when she let go of his dick to switch places with him in front of the console. Her eyes met and held his as she licked her fingers slowly, sucking them clean of precum with such a deliberation and pressure that Seifer nearly came from watching her do it.

 

“Trouble?” She asked him when he kept staring hungrily at her. “You didn’t forget how to draw magic, did you?”

 

“Oh fuck you,” he said heatedly, hearing the SeeD behind them make a noise of affront. Seifer focused on the terminal and reached out for the overwhelming energy of Full-Cure. He needed 27 of them for his team, but pulling a bunch of high-powered spells in a chunk took serious focus and if he lost it, there was a chance of shorting out the console since machinery didn’t bounce back like natural draw points did. Worse, some of the stocked magic would bleed uselessly off into the air. So rather than yank all 27 at once, Seifer concentrated on pulling 3 a time and Quistis must have approved, because she immediately slipped her other hand down his pants to pick up where she’d left off. Having something real to concentrate on helped Seifer last but the real struggle was remembering to keep drawing the spells when Quistis kept stroking him exactly the way he liked. Good thing there were no detailed time logs on para-magic withdrawals or somebody might wonder what the hell he’d been doing by taking only a few at a time.

 

_“If she uses her mouth I’m going to cum in two seconds,”_ Seifer thought, groaning internally as he pulled the last of the Full-Cures and finally let himself enjoy what Quistis was doing. He glanced at her and saw her frowning—no, glaring—over her shoulder at the other SeeD, who was STILL drawing magic.

 

“Oh, you’re drawing Ultima,” she said, which made Seifer tighten his lips in understanding.

 

“Yeah,” said the SeeD, sounding embarrassed. “And I’m having a really hard time getting even one, let alone six.”

 

“I could draw it and transfer it to you, if you like.”

 

“Oh… Really?” The SeeD looked hopefully over her shoulder, thankfully not before Quistis had pulled her hand out of Seifer’s pants. “Normally I’d just keep going, but I’ve been down here so long already…”

 

“It’s no trouble,” said Quistis sweetly, discreetly wiping her hand off on the back of her skirt. Seifer shot her a smirk that she responded to by straightening her glasses, and while she went over to help the hapless SeeD, Seifer went back to drawing magic and silently undoing his belt at the same time. The end was in sight and it was going to be glorious.

 

“Thanks,” said the SeeD as Quistis effortlessly drew the high-level magic and transferred the spells over. “It’s my first time working with forbidden stuff.”

 

“No trouble. But be careful, Ultima kicks like an angry chocobo when you release it. If you’re not prepared, you might knock yourself out.”

 

“Gosh! Thanks for the warning.” The SeeD sounded like she was practically wagging her tail with happiness. A Trepie, maybe? “Good luck on your mission.”

 

“Thank you. You too.”

 

And then finally, FINALLY, the SeeD left. As soon as the door hissed shut, Seifer whirled around and lunged for Quistis, who laughed even as he grabbed her tight and kissed her hard enough to bruise. But the instant he tried to go for her skirt, she pulled away and actually shook her finger at him.

 

“Back to work,” she said, nodding at the console.

 

“You can’t be serious!”

 

“I am. And I would like you to pull, hmm… 30 Slow.”

 

“No way!” Slow was one of the most annoying spells to draw. Sure, it was useful in the field and his mission requirements did recommend some, but it literally took freaking ages to yank out. Seifer was always surprised the sun was still out whenever he was finished drawing the damn things, and Quistis wanted him to do it now? When he felt like he was going to fucking die and/or detonate?

 

Quistis smiled at him, all heat and coy knowledge. Despite his nearly mindless desire, Seifer could not resist her when she purred, “Trust me. It’ll be the best orgasm of your life.”

 

He managed to protest—soundlessly, futilely—for about two seconds before he stalked back to the console. Even if she was overselling things, he was still going to get something and it was going to be good. Plus, Quistis didn’t bluff. She had something up her sleeve and it was going to be something mighty even if he couldn’t imagine what it might be. Quistis followed him barely a step behind, eyes gleaming and licking her lips as he started the draw process, but Seifer still couldn’t quite believe it when she deftly unzipped his pants, dropped to her knees, and started going down on him like her life depended on it. The crashing shock of her touch made his legs go weak and Seifer had to brace himself against the console to keep from falling on top of her, his long coat falling to shield her halfway.

 

It was then that Seifer realized something was very different. Quistis always blew him like a pro, but there was something even more intense and deliberate in what she was doing now. Was it because he wanted her so bad? Or because he’d been aching for a dick sucking this whole time and was now practically feeling the thing a split-second before and after it happened? Quistis was doing something with her lips and tongue that created a taffy-like pull of pleasure that kept on going, making Seifer feel like he was going to lose consciousness from the utter goodness swelling up in him. It felt like the moment right before climax, when time and space seemed to stretch out forever as his perception of the world came to only one pinpoint focus…

 

Shit. That was exactly it. Somehow Seifer had just enough brainpower left to realize that drawing Slow didn’t take forever, it just felt like it. And Quistis, the goddamn genius, had learned to take advantage of the effect.

 

Half-trapped in the honey-like drip of magic pouring into his brain, Seifer drowned in waves of pleasure that stretched out impossibly long, oh so slowly leaning toward a finish that felt like it might never come. Her mouth was so wet and so hot, like the first moments of getting into a steaming bath, and even with the same elated rush of excitement and relaxation that made him sink further into the feeling. Normally he took a more active hand when Quistis was on her knees—reaching down to play with her hair, tug at her shirt, or at the very least encourage her in filthy words that got both of them going even more. But all he could do now was pant and stare down at her like he was stoned, unable to get his body to move between the spell-lock of drawing and the mind-blowing goodness that threatened to knock him out. 

 

And then finally, after what seemed like hours, he was at the very edge of cumming, even more torturous than any time before because Seifer could feel every part of him literally tightening for that release. It started in a warm rush in his core that went down to his balls, crackled out over his body with a growing shock like slow lightning, concentrated up his dick and just… Just crept. Oh fuck no. Oh fuck yes. Seifer would have wept if he’d been able to, his release literally coming millimeter by slow millimeter but never fast enough to actually happen. He was more aware of his body than he’d ever been, the outside of it as slow and clumsy as a drunken turtle while just below the surface, all the trapped essence of lustful masculinity was raging to get out. If this didn’t break soon, he was going to lose his mind.

 

Then time started speeding up again, dragging him along with it, turning the slow creep into a cascade, and Seifer came practically sobbing as he fully snapped back to the moment, shuddering the concentration of his pleasure into Quistis’s waiting warmth. Even before he managed to catch a full breath, something like rage made Seifer grab Quistis’s hair and pull her onto him hard, startling her into a near-gag; fortunately, Quistis didn’t have much of that reflex and even seemed to like it, immediately looking up at him with a triumphant smile in her gaze that made him snarl wordlessly back at her. As control came back with the last of the Slow spells finally draining into his mind, Seifer put his other hand on her head too and held her in place, thrusting into her slick and reddened lips more out of a need for control versus extending his pleasure. It felt nearly perfect but he almost didn’t notice: she could have warned him it was going to be that intense! He wasn’t actually angry with her, but the urge to shake her for being so wicked was getting twisted now...

 

_“As soon as I get my second wind, she’s gonna be sorry!"_

 

And then the door hissed open and it might as well have sprayed Seifer with mountain meltwater. The purest form of panic-fueled action made him immediately yank whatever he had in his pocket and throw it at the door. It turned out to be a pack of gum that hit the doorframe like a grenade and made the incoming SeeD (male, young, and carrying a coffee) scream and throw his drink all over himself.

 

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Seifer roared, aflame with rage, and the SeeD ran away so fast he practically dematerialized. Heart pounding, Seifer looked immediately at Quistis, his mouth dry at the horrible reality that their jig was finally up and now they’d have to answer all kinds of stupid questions about their ‘relationship’ and ‘why didn’t you tell us’ that made Seifer’s freaking skin crawl… Except his coat had saved them once again. Half-bent over the console like he was, the folds of his signature coat had fallen around Quistis and hid everything of her except her boots. But not being one to leave things to chance either, Quistis had immediately yanked up the cowl of her sweater up over her head and Seifer’s hands, which made it look like some kind of huge gray worm had suddenly suctioned onto his dick. Adrenaline, relief, and the now mellowing rush of endorphins combined to make Seifer start laughing at once. 

 

Now, he expected Quistis to pull the cowl off, glare at him, and tell him to focus again. And he wouldn’t have minded doing that at all, especially now that he was feeling good instead of strange-ragey. But to his elation, Seifer heard giggling from under the cowlneck disguise, the noise buzzing through his cock as Quistis started laughing too, with just as much semi-hysterical relief and embarrassment that he felt. In that moment, Seifer truly felt like he was in love.

 

“That was close,” he said needlessly as Quistis pulled back and pulled her collar back down; he let go of her head too, which let her look up at him with sparkling eyes and a broad smile. She had never looked so cute before.

 

“I think our closest yet.” She sighed, shaking her head. “Oh well. It was still a lot of fun.”

 

“Damn straight it was. So how’d you figure out that effect out?”

 

Quistis chuckled as she got back to her feet and primly wiped her mouth, the motion more of a turn-on than she probably realized. “I’ve always noticed the time dilation effect, but it wasn’t until I was drawing and drinking tea at the same time that I realized the perception of physical sensation is dilated too. So then I ran a few experiments…”

 

Seifer brightened in the middle of getting himself back together. “Do tell!”

 

“Another time,” said Quistis, eyes sparkling. “But they were fun.”

 

What a woman! He needed to catch up. At once Seifer started thinking about ways to drive her completely mad once their assignments were done with. “So how long was that, then? Felt like forever to me.”

 

“About a minute.”

 

“Bullshit!”

 

“I told you, I ran experiments,” said Quistis, grinning. “Fewer spells than that and the effect wouldn’t be as strong. More than that, and it would be too much. Once I tried drawing 40 while I was, ah… Using something… And by the time the spells were all through, I could barely stand.”

 

Shit. “You run these kinds of experiments often?”

 

Quistis laughed and fondly straightened his lapels, saying, “You always have such good ideas. I thought it was time for a few of mine, especially since we’re going to be apart a bit longer this time.”

 

Seifer laughed quietly. He thought they were getting into dangerously schmoopy territory as he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles, but he didn’t care. He felt too good to be worried about anything right now, though he did notice that her hair was decidedly all over the place. Quistis noticed his gaze moving from her face to her head and immediately touched her hair. At once she tsked and took it down to re-style it into something less suggestive. For a very long and pleasantly hazy moment, Seifer considered getting to his knees and getting under her skirt to take advantage of her occupied hands, plus he wanted to see if her panties matched that pretty bra she’d shown him earlier.

 

But there was no guarantee they’d be so lucky again. As it was, Seifer realized he was going to get some kind of reputation once that startled SeeD told somebody, and if Quistis got those same kind of rumors starting about her on the same day, well…

 

So Seifer stayed upright. But he did take a few risky minutes to work Quistis up as much as possible, aggressively kissing her lips and neck and slipping his hand down the waistband of her skirt, sliding down her stomach until he dipped into a rush of sweet heat that made them both groan in appreciation. And while he couldn’t make the time last forever like she had, Seifer used all his skill to make Quistis’s proud demeanor crumble into desperate panting and mindless rocking onto his palm and fingers, clutching the lapels of his coat as she hid her face and her moans against his chest. Since Quistis had told him to pull thirty Slow, Seifer counted to thirty in his head and immediately pulled back once he was done, making Quistis stagger as he stepped away. Oh yes, now she looked especially appealing, all shaky on her feet and red-cheeked with her kiss-swollen lips parted in desire…

 

And her eyes, ooh! They were clouded with lust but rapidly starting to spark with ire. Turnabout was fair play. 

 

“See you around,” he said cheekily, licking the taste of her off his fingers. The urge to get it from the source surged, but he managed to restrain himself.

 

“Why you—”

 

“Say, my room, 20:30? I’ll leave the window open for you.”

 

“Hmph!”

 

“Is that a no?”

 

She glared, but he could tell her heart wasn’t in it. Not the way she was smiling ever-so-slightly. “It had better be open, literally. It sticks when it’s lifted from the outside.”

 

“At least it doesn’t squeak like yours.”

 

“I fixed that. And anyway, you should come to my room. I only have one neighbor since I’m at the end of the hall.”

 

“Hmm… True. Alright, I’ll be at your place then.” He grinned toothily. “You’d better get ready. I’m not showing you any mercy.”

 

“Do you ever?” She retorted, which just made him laugh.

 

“Is that a complaint?”

 

“It’s a comment,” she said primly. “Granted, you’re a step up from sitting on the washing machine, but since you both have exactly one speed—“

 

“Oh, fuck you,” said Seifer, both delighted and amazed she was actually giving him feedback—it was semi-insulting, sure, but somehow less embarrassing this way. Serious talk was for serious subjects, not fun times. “Just for that, you’re getting the whole damn laundry service, including pressing and pounding.”

 

Quistis started laughing, just like he’d known she would. "What kind of laundry—“

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have important stuff to do.”

 

She rolled her eyes, but let him go with a smile, a playful wave, and a ten-minute head start. And later that night, there was certainly no complaint about pounding at all, though quite a few clothes needed to be cleaned afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my files for a while, but I finally got it to where I wanted it. Enjoy!


End file.
